


Sweet Talk

by AgentMal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Tony is basically trying to be as awful as possible, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/pseuds/AgentMal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Captain America: Civil War. When an enemy finally came that was too great, Tony called Steve and Steve came with Bucky and Clint and all the secret avengers. With the battle won but Steve incapacitated and taken to Stark Tower for treatment, and with Bucky insistent on staying near Steve, Tony finds Bucky staying in his home.  It is not an easy arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Zimniy_Soldat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesHibernus/pseuds/Zimniy_Soldat) for the beta.

Tony didn't know how he let himself get so riled up.

It was just that, the guy didn't flinch. Tony couldn't make the bastard flinch. He could bring up any topic, no matter how surgically designed to get under Barnes' skin, digging at his kills, at his time in Azzano, at Steve dying without him and almost dying _from_ him, and none of it made him cringe. 

One of these times, when Tony was getting good and pissed working up a good barrage, he found himself cornering Barnes against a wall. 

"You may not be a threat to Steve, but that doesn't mean you're housebroken."

"I'll try not to piss on the rug. Or make Jarvis nervous."

"It would take more than you to make J nervous, Zoolander."

"Right, because you made a house UI that also coordinates drones for you. Like anything you made wouldn't be a weapon."

"I made weapons, you ARE one."

"A least my kill count's under a thousand. You killed more in five years than me in half a century." 

"And now my tech, my support, is saving tens of thousands. Who have you saved lately?"

Then, a foot between them, Tony realized he was turned on. He wasn't surprised- he was an adrenaline junkie if ever there was one, and he was basically poking a tiger with a stick here. He wished Pepper were still around. The day he finally got a rise out of this bastard he was going to ring up some previous lay and screw her into the ground.

"Besides, you know, Steve. That is, after you shot him four times. And fractured his eye socket. Does pulling someone from the water even count as saving him if you then leave him to die on the shore? Or to at least be hospitalized from the injuries _you_ gave him?"

But then it occurred to him. Barnes was probably as typically-homophobic as his time period, right? He'd served in the military, and that could go either way, but Tony figured he'd at least be heteronormative enough to be jolted good and proper by a come on.

"Does covering his back in a few battles since then make up for any of it?"

Tony put his hands on the wall on either side of Barnes as he said it, like more aggressive posturing. But then he moved his hips to press against Barnes', so the guy could feel his erection.

And the guy didn't flinch. He still didn't flinch! His eyebrows raised a fraction, that's all Tony got. 

To hell with that. Double or nothing.

Tony ground his hard on against Barnes in a single obscene swirl of his hips, keeping his eyes locked on him the entire time.

And then, it was nearly Tony who flinched, because Barnes's eyes were dilating, and Tony could feel a hard on answering his own. 

"Oh, does that do it for you, sparky? The helpless anger of one of your victims?" 

Barnes moved faster than Tony could blink, pushing forward from the wall, swinging them around, and slamming Tony back against it, their bodies flush together. As if, Tony thought, to underscore "helpless". Tony's breathing was getting heavier.

"Apparently it does it for you," said Barnes, impassively.

Tony wanted to say "Get off me," preferably with scorn and revulsion. He wanted to shove Barnes off him and say "How dare you touch me!" Any of that would be the way to turn this back around. Instead Tony found himself just breathing hard, sandwiched against the wall. 

The gears were still turning, though. Why had Barnes just done that? To call Tony's bluff? Two could play that game. He licked the corner of his mouth while twitching an eyebrow suggestively. Barnes swallowed and moistened his lips quickly. Unconsciously, Tony realized. Barnes' eyes were still considering Tony, if not impassively then warily. Holy shit, Tony realized, Barnes was actually about this. As soon as it hit him, he barely had time for the vicious thought of "yes!" before tipping his mouth up to plant it on Barnes' jaw.

Barnes, in turn, instantly responded, moving his hands over Tony. As Tony wandered his mouth down Barnes' neck, aggressively biting, sucking, licking, he felt Barnes mouth his ear, which only wound him up more. He found his hips grinding against Barnes freely, and Barnes grinding right back. 

After several minutes of this carrying on, gradually escalating, Tony freed his mouth. "Hey!" he spat out sharply.

Barnes jerked back, instantly removing all of himself from contact with Tony, and locked his eyes intently on Tony's. 

Tony, in turn, found himself even more turned on by the response. He also found himself frozen by it, so it took him a moment to shake it and say, "My room."

Barnes' eyes turned definitely wary. Tony just walked past him toward his room, and sure enough Barnes followed. When Tony got to his room, he didn't even bother getting undressed, just went to his nightstand and got out the lube. Barnes entered behind him but then lingered near the door, so Tony had to go back to him to re-engage their groping. Barnes let his hands come back around Tony, sliding over him aggressively as Tony did likewise. Their mouths were back on each others' necks.

It was almost perfect, but then Barnes tried to put his mouth on Tony's, and then of course Tony had to jerk his head away (making sure to keep his hips pressed firmly against Barnes'). Barnes just looked at him in confusion, so Tony said, "You don't get to kiss me, you murdering asshole." 

To which Barnes huffed a laugh, brows raising in disbelief, as he said, "You really are a prick, Stark."

"The prick that's about to fuck you."

"Fuck you!" 

But they were already back to grinding and groping, and Tony maneuvered them toward the bed, so Tony got to have the pleasure of saying, "I _just_ said, other way around," as he pushed Barnes against the bed. 

Barnes sat on it, and Tony pushed him back further and crawled on after him. 

As soon as all their feet were off the floor, they were wrestling. Tony hadn't seen it coming, but it felt obvious once it started. The unspoken object was to push the other's face and shoulders against the bed. And they were both getting their moments. Tony did some wrestling in high school, but he didn't kid himself that Barnes was playing for keeps. Tony found himself getting pissed that Barnes was _letting_ him get in whatever momentary wins he got, so he reached a hand down to Barnes' crotch. Barnes swung his eyes sharply to Tony's, and that made Tony smirk. He used the second of the double take to slam Barnes' face down into the bed with a hand between his shoulder blades. Barnes didn't stay there for more than a second, but Tony still savored the victory. 

"Always fighting dirty," said Barnes. They were back to humping and grinding, an occasional movement bringing on more wrestling throughout. Tony was satisfied to see Barnes wasn't above dirty tactics either, and he said as much.

"Don't see you shying away from it."

Barnes smirked back. "There is no clean and dirty. There's just what you can get away with and what you can't." 

Tony, who had been lying on top of Barnes at that moment, grinding deliciously, curled his fingers in Barnes' pants waistline, sliding them toward the center front. 

"And what can I get away with." It wasn't said like a question. 

Barnes ground his hand onto Tony's hard on. He wasn't smiling. "What _can't_ you get away with, you spoiled brat?"

Tony wasn't smiling anymore either. But he was painfully hard and ready to go. He started working the pants open and off as he said, "Question for the ages, Sergeant Cyborg."

"Egomaniac."

"Murderer."

"We're both murderers."

"Then what a pair we make."

Tony had started yanking the pants down when he decided he didn't want Barnes face up a second longer. Luckily Barnes seemed to be thinking along similar lines and turned over, letting Tony drag his pants and boxers down and off. Tony came back up to plant himself across Barnes' still-shirted back, and then lubed his fingers before getting to work prepping Barnes. 

With his face right behind Barnes', Tony lowered his voice, "Did your keepers ever fuck you, Barnes?" He traced one finger up and down Barnes' crack before circling his asshole. 

"I bet they did. Why wouldn't they? You were blank-eyed and built like a brick shithouse. It would have been too tempting not to." Tony started probing in, and Barnes canted back toward it at the sensation. 

"Maybe not all the time, maybe almost never. But it had to have happened at some point. In 70 years, someone had to have had an itch they knew they could use you to scratch."

"Always fucking talking," Barnes growled. 

"Do you not want to talk about it?" Tony said in exaggerated mock sympathy. "Is that a holdover from being their murderdoll? They conditioned you to keep quiet?"

Tony had worked up to two fingers by this point, and was curling them, scissoring them, working them in and out, working up to a good fucking motion. Tony ground himself against Barnes' thigh now and again to hold himself over. 

"But then," Tony said, back to the fierce, quietly intimate tone of before, " I bet you weren't much of a talker before. I heard plenty of stories about Cap from Dad, but somehow you never really came up. You were always at his side, everyone knows that, but somehow you never made an impression." 

He must have found the right spot, because at some point Barnes' breathing caught, and Tony chased what he found until he mastered the angle and had Barnes breathing heavy and hard. 

"It's like you were always meant to be erased from history, always meant to be made into a silent Son of Sam." Tony's jibes were decreasing in quality, but he forgave himself. He was distracted, after all. Barnes was by now working conspicuously to control his ragged breathing, twitching at Tony's targeted motions. 

"Looks like I found a sweet spot. I like to think I'm good with my hands."

Barnes snarled and ground out, "Such a fucking narcissist."

"Aww, and here I thought you might be getting sweet on me."

"You gonna fuck me, already, or what?"

"What a fabulous idea," Tony said lightly, extracting his hand and finally going to open his own fly. 

"Don't worry, Bucko. You may be as emotionally constipated as Steve, but I wouldn't confuse any of this for sweet talk. I'm sure you hate me just as much as I hate you." Finally freeing his dick felt like achieving some meaningful liberation. He steadied himself with a hand on Barnes' lower back. 

"I don't hate you, Stark, I just think you're full of shit."

Tony kneeled between Barnes' knees, which Barnes spread easily. After putting on a condom and some lube, Tony leaned over and lined himself up. 

"Well," working the tip in, "probably unsurprisingly, I really do hate you." Tony began the _slow_ , tight slide in, and with that all talking was done. 

He hadn't fucked anyone in the ass in a while, and hadn't thought about what it felt like. It was incredible: the heat and tightness hugging him. Barnes wasn't quite a vice around him, but he was un-tensing at a glacial pace as Tony firmly worked himself in slow inch by slow, almost agonizing inch. 

When he was finally in most of the way he held there for a while just feeling it. It was overwhelming, and from Barnes' breathing Tony could tell it was doing a number on him, too. Part of his brain recognized it as a good opportunity to get more jibes in, but he couldn't summon himself to think of any. It would be ridiculous to waste brainpower on anything other than savoring the hot glove of ass around his dick. 

Eventually he could move, and so he started just rocking at first, then working himself in and out until he was properly fucking the man under him. It was heaven. Barnes was off and on grunting with each thrust. At some point it occurred to him to look for the sweet spot again and when he found it Barnes flexed hard. Tony's eyes rolled back into his head. 

When he knew where he was again, Tony kept it up and soon the grunting was muted moaning. Tony thought about reaching around to grab Barnes' neglected erection, then decided "Fuck him," and went on as he had been until he felt his climax building. 

After holding out a little longer, Tony let himself go and ignored his magic angle in favor of fucking Barnes however his body told him to to get where he was going. The angle, the pace, was all purely driven by instinct and need, and soon enough he was grunting himself as he came hard, curled over Barnes' back. 

After a long moment of hard breathing, his sweaty forehead resting on Barnes' back, he eased himself out and got up to throw out the condom. When he turned around Barnes was turned just a bit to keep an eye on him. Tony zipped himself up, still fully clothed to Barnes' half-nudity. The slight turn raised his hip enough that his untended erection was visible. 

Tony stayed across the room. He crossed his arms and tipped his head toward the door as he said, "Well?" 

Understanding and... disbelief? outrage? dawned on Barnes' face. He got up and started getting his pants back on, muttering obscenities. When he was dressed, he turned to Tony and said, "You're a goddamn piece of work, Stark."

Tony almost couldn't decide if he wanted to blow him a kiss or flip him off, then decided on the former as Barnes was crossing the threshold, throwing a last pissed look over his shoulder as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback of all kinds welcome.


End file.
